


Multifandom Headcanons

by ThatWinchesterGirl67



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Headcanon, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWinchesterGirl67/pseuds/ThatWinchesterGirl67
Summary: My Headcanons for some shows I watch :)





	1. Sherlock #1

Sherlock went through an Emo/punk phase. That's when he learned to ride a motorbike and started smoking. He'd had enough of hiding in Mycroft's shadow because he was the "smart one" so he decided to find another way to stand out.


	2. Supernatural #1

Whenever someone tells Charlie she "doesn't look gay" she'll get annoyed and disappear, coming back a few minutes later wearing one of Sam's flannels that are three times too big for her and a pride flag and say "Oh I'm so sorry is this better?"


	3. Supernatural #2

As a human Cas cannot function without coffee. He'll easily drink five cups a day. Nobody can talk to him in the mornings until he's had his coffee. When their coffee maker broke Cas made Dean drive him to town just to get coffee.


End file.
